Forbidden Love
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: Lavi x OC love story
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for you. You were sent on another mission to defeat an akuma. You were currently sitting on the training waiting to get to the next town. As you were sitting there you started thinking about your friends back at the order and how much you missed them. The past couple of months you haven't really been back there. If you were, it was only for about a day or two so the only people you got to see were Komui and your good friend Lenalee. Throughout your traveling you heard rumors about a new exorcist at the order. You were really excited to meet him. The train finally stopped at a small town. It wasn't the one you wanted but you had to pass through it in order to get there. When you got off the train you saw a bunch of the towns people gathered around staring at something. They didn't seem to notice you. You walked over to where they were to see what they were looking at. It was a huge mansion on top of a very large hill. 'Whats so great about a mansion?' You thought "Look! Its another monk!" "She came to save us" A man walked over to you and grabbed both your hands. "Oh miss, thank god you're here. Two monks came already but there haven't returned yet." the man said worriedly Your eyes widened. "Is there an akuma in that mansion?" "An akuma? No no it's a vampire. Please miss you have to help them!" "A vampire huh?" you muttered to yourself. Once you got to the mansion you saw something you weren't excepting. Two boys were running away from giant mutated flowers. One looked about the same age as you and the other slightly younger. You saw a woman standing not too far away. assuming she was the vampire you pulled out your battle axe and began to run towards her. Dodging the flowers and ignoring the two boys on your way. You leaped up to where the girl was and stood in front of her. "Are you the vampire?" You growled. "A vampire? I'm afraid you've come to the wrong house." She said innocently "Cut the shit. The flowers and to other exorcists say otherwise. I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you the vampire?" She simple glared at you. "No" 'Is she lying? There's no way this girl is human. Could she be an akuma?' Before you could figure out what to do she went into her akuma form and began to attack you. You got out of the way before she was able to hit you. You tried attacking her but she surrounded herself with bubble like things and you couldn't get close. Soon enough the white haired exorcist was fighting along your side. "Lavi, go find Krory!" he yelled to the redhead. "Got it!" *Time Skip* It was finally over. The akuma was beaten and you found out the vampire, Krory was actually a holder of innocence. The boy with white hair convinced him to join the black order and he agreed. Now the three of you were standing outside waiting for Krory to gather his things. You turned to the two boys. "So you guys are exorcists? I haven't seen you at order." "I'm new. My names Allen Walker." he gave you a warm smile. You turned your gaze to the redhead. "Woah she's hot" He stared at your with a lustful look. "awh Lavi not again." Allen sweat dropped You laughed nervously. "My names Kallen by the way. It's nice to meet you both." Lavi walked over to you and slung an arm around your shoulder. "I'm Lavi and you're just my type." He smiled brightly at you. You blushed madly and averted his gaze. He was rather attractive and that eye patch made him all the more appealing. Your heart began to flutter. You were definitely going to spend more time getting to know this fine boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the months you and the young bookman have grown very close. Whenever you weren't on missions and Lavi wasn't training the two of you were together. It was almost like you were a couple. You knew that could never happen. Lavi was a bookman after all. He's not allowed to have attachments to people and you respected that. Lavi would often stray from that and it was your job to guide him back.

Normally Lavi would shrug it off and do what he wanted anyway. Today was another one of those days. You were sent on mission to dispose of a few akuma. It wouldn't take long but Lavi and Bookman decided to tag along. Of course you didn't mind. You enjoyed their company. Lavi was a great partner and he made the missions fun but today he was just being annoying.

Lavi and you went off in search of the akuma. Leaving Bookman behind. He had other things in town to take care of. As you were walking Lavi slung an arm around your shoulder. You ignored him as he endlessly flirted with you. This was common for him. Most of the time you didn't mind this behavior. Lavi was very sweet to you and he always made you smile. Even if it was because he did something stupid without trying. He even stopped hitting on other girls...well, most of the time.

You sighed. "Lavi knock it off."

"Awh, whats wrong Kallen? You usually don't mind." He said with a smug smirk.

You tried to hide your blush as he leaned in closer. "Bookmans around here somewhere. If he sees he's going to kick your ass!"

Lavi shrugged. "Who cares what the Panda thinks?"

You glared at him. "I do. You're a bookman, Lavi. You can't have a girlfriend or even get close to anyone."

Defeated, he removed his arm from your shoulders and put them behind his head.

Little did you know. Bookman saw the whole thing.

*Time Skip*

You had returned to the Order a few hours ago. You went to get something to eat and you also planned on going to see Lavi.

On your way you heard arguing. Normally you wouldn't get involved but you knew those voices. It was Lavi and Bookman.

"You aren't suppose to have attachments Lavi! Have you forgotten your training!?"

"Whats the big deal?"

"Are you really going to throw away your duties as a bookman for a girl!?"

"Why can't you just let me have some fun!?"

"FUN! So It's just a game to you!?"

"I didn't mean it like that you old panda!"

"You're an idiot Lavi"

"One person isn't going to effect my training! She means a lot to me"

"You immature brat. I forbid you to see her any longer."

Before Lavi could respond you stepped out from where you were standing.

"Lavi.." You said barely above a whisper. Lavi looked at you wide eyed. "Kallen I-" You cut him off before he could finish. "Its okay Lavi. You don't have to say anything. I understand, really. Bookmans right. You have a job to do and I don't want to get in the way. Its best if we just stay away from eachother." You tried your best to smile at him and walked away. Lavi shot a glare at bookman and ran off after you.

'How could I be so stupid? I knew this wouldn't work. It's my fault Lavi's in trouble. I shouldn't have let this drag on for so long' You thought.

After a couple of minutes Lavi finally found you. "Kallen, listen.." "No, Lavi! I've made my decision." "You're making the wrong one. I don't care what Bookman says. I can still do my job and be with you. You mean way too much to me to just throw that away." You looked up at him. You were about to speak but he crashed his lips to yours. His hand was behind your head so you couldn't pull away. despite all the flirting you and Lavi did this was the first time he's kissed you. You've had plenty of kisses with other boys in the past but this was like nothing you've ever felt before. Your stomach exploded with butterflies. Far too soon Lavi pulled away. Neither of you saying a word. You wanted to bask in the moment for as long as possible. To your dismay, you were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. You snapped your heads in the direction of the noise to see Bookman standing there. He looked angry but not as angry as before. He sighed. "I will let this continue as long as it doesn't get in the way of Lavis training. However, if you neglect your training in any way this little relationship is over."


	3. Chapter 3

You, Lavi, Allen and Lenalee were sent on a mission to destroy some akuma. You weren't aware there was going to be a Noah among them. So there you were, standing face to face with Tyki himself.

The others were busy with akuma, leaving you to fight Tyki.

You noticed Lavi kept glancing over at you making sure you were alright and leaving himself wide open. That meant you had to finish this fight as fast as possible.

You swung your axe but Tyki was too fast. Not to mention he had the ability to make it go right through him.

"You should just let me kill you already!" You yelled. Tyki laughed "Oh, I can't allow that. You see, I'm here to bring you back with me."

You glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tyki smirked "You're very special, Kallen. The earl would like you to come to our side."

Your body filled with anger and you swung at him again. "Like I'd ever let that happen!"

"You don't have a choice."

Tyki tapped your forehead. A purple spark emitted from his fingers. Before you knew it everything turned white. You felt your entire body start to tingle and you no longer had control of your body. Your eyes were dull and emotionless. You were a mindless doll now.

The last thing you heard before you passed out was Lavi yelling your name and Tykis laughter.

*Time Skip*

You were laying in a bed still asleep. Tyki had come in the room to check on you.

"tch. She's still sleeping. What a shame." He said to no one in particular.

Tyki walked over to your sleeping form and grabbed your chin turning your head slightly. "Such a beautiful girl. I'm going to have some fun with her." A wicked grin appeared on his face.

What was going to happen to you now?


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke the next day, not having a clue where you were. But it didn't matter. Your mind was blank now. You were to follow whatever order the Earl and Noah's gave you and that was it.

You sat up in bed and looked around the room you were in. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tyki.

"Ah, you're awake." He said with a grin. You didn't answer. You jut got out of bed and stood their as he walked closer to you. He stared at you for a moment. His eyes traveled up and down your body and he leaned in close.

"It's a pleasure to be working with someone so beautiful. I have a lot planned for you."

Any other time the tone of his voice and the devilish grin that covered his face would've sent chills down your spine. But you were nothing but a mindless doll now. You stood there unfazed.

Road had been standing by the door the whole time. Waiting for the right moment to speak up.

"Tyki, I know how you like to play with your pets, but this one is off limits. The Earl sad she'll be a great asset if everything goes as planned." Road said

"Fine." Tyki sighed and left the room.

"Come on Kallen. The Earl has a job for you."

Your job was to find the group of Akuma the Earl sent out and help them kill some exorcists.

When you arrived the fight had already started. You jumped down in front of the redhead. You weren't sure what is was, but something drew you to him.

"Kallen?" The redhead said.

You remained silent. You pulled out your weapon and lunged at him. "Kallen stop!" He yelled

He wouldn't fight back. He just kept blocking your attacks.

He was able to knock your weapon out of your hand and it flew in a random direction. After dropping his own weapon he grabbed your shoulders.

"Kallen, snap out of it already!"

All you did was stare at him. Tears formed in Lavi's eyes and he started shaking you.

"It's me, Lavi. I know you're in there! Please.."

You blinked a couple times and the color began to return to your eyes.

"L-Lavi?"


	5. Chapter 5

You were stripped of your exorcist title. They called you a traitor. They were afraid something like this would happen again so they got rid of you.

You were standing outside with Lavi saying your goodbyes. Who knows when you'll see him again.

"I don't want you to leave." Lavi said with a frown.

"I know, but I don't have a choice."

"We can do something! Maybe we can change their minds. We can-"

You interrupted him. "Lavi no. I have to leave."

"But Kallen!" He shouted

A few years slid down your cheeks and you grabbed Lavi's hand, putting something in it. "Here" You closed his hand and let go of it. "I want you to have that."

Lavi opened his hand and looked down at the small object. It was a simple necklace with a little bronze moon crescent. Lavi looked back up at you in disbelief.

"Kallen...I can't take this. It means too much to you."

You smiled softly and have him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget me, okay?"

*time skip*

It had been over a year since you saw Lavi last. The last time you saw him was the day you were kicked out. You didn't have innocence anymore so you moved to a small town to find other work.

The town you lived in was currently under attack by Akuma. You were defenseless without your innocence. There was nothing you could do but run. You ran as fast as you could.

While you were running you ran into someone. Thinking it was an Akuma you began to panic.

"Kallen...is that really you?"

You looked up to see a familiar face. "Lavi!"

"Stay here. I'll take care of the Akuma." He said

You nodded and stepped to the side. You noticed he was wearing the necklace you gave him.

A small smile graced your lips. After all this time he still had it.

You turned you attention back to the battle. Lavi was fighting the Akuma but there were too many for him to keep up with. You were too worried about him to pay attention to anything else.

That's when it happened. An Akuma struck you. It was a fatal blow. Your body couldn't handle it. Your vision blurred and you started to bleed out. You swore you heard Lavi yell your name before everything went black.

Lavi was all too familiar with death. He'd watched people die all his life. He was trained to face it and not let it get to him. That's how a Bookman was suppose to be.

This was different. He saw a pale, lifeless body laying before him. It was your body. He felt himself began to choke. Tears fell from his eyes. His heart ached. He's never experienced this kind of pain before.

"Wake up, Kallen." He whispered. "Wake up. Please. You're just sleeping right?"

He knew the truth but couldn't bring himself to face it.

He took your cold, pale body in his arms and kissed your forehead. His emotions were everywhere. He's never felt so human, so broken.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours.

"Kallen...wake up."

But you were going to. You were gone. Dead.

Lavi stayed there as the tears continued to fall. He held the only girl he's ever loved in his arms for the last time.


End file.
